Les pendentifs de la terre suite chien noir!
by thegirloftheshade
Summary: La révolte commence, brisant la paix instaurée... Le seul moyen d'y remédier est de retrouver les pendentifs de la terre! la seule personne pouvant peut-être aider nos héros est malheureusement quelqu'un que personne ne veut voir! si ce n'est...
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
La jeune fille plaça ses doigts sur ses tempes, tentant, vainement malheureusement, de faire passer ses vertiges.  
  
Refusant de céder à sa demande, sa tête continua de lui donner la nausée, et la jeune fille finit par s'asseoir en attendant que ça se calme.  
  
- Comment suis-je arriver ici moi?  
  
Il semblait que la jeune fille avait reçu un coup à la tête, lui faisant perdre accessoirement une partie de sa mémoire. Elle se rappelait bien tout, jusqu'aux derniers événements.  
  
- Bien, il suffit que je trouve quelqu'un que je connais... On m'aidera sans doute.  
  
Elle se releva lentement, et, s'accrochant à un arbre, regarda les alentours. Tout n'était que forêt et elle décida d'avancer jusqu'à la lisière pour y voir mieux.  
  
Elle suivit la lumière qu'elle voyait droit devant elle, espérant que c'était l'orée de cet étrange endroit. Et ça l'était, au plus grand soulagement de la jeune fille qui n'aurait pas voulu se perdre dans l'immense bois.  
  
Regardant à nouveau autour d'elle à la recherche du moindre signe pouvant l'aider dans son projet de rencontre, elle vit une silhouette en haut d'une colline non loin d'elle. Mais alors qu'elle clignait des yeux, il lui sembla qu'elle avait rêvé. Elle balaya la colline des yeux sans trouver de signes de présence humaine.  
  
Elle se décida pourtant à l'escalader, espérant peut-être que de l'autre côté du mont se trouve quelqu'un.  
  
Alors qu'elle montait, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait faire si présence elle trouvait. Interrompue dans sa pensée par un bruit, elle s'arrêta à temps pour voir passe dans un rire une jeune fille au loin.  
  
Suivant les sons que cette dernière produisait, notre rescapée se dirigea vers elle et finit par se trouver derrière elle.  
  
Se raclant bruyamment la gorge, elle se trouva soudainement devant une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux chocolat qui pâlit considérablement.  
  
Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, voici enfin la suite de "Harry Potter et la vengeance du chien noir" tout frais pour vous!  
  
Enfin, la suite, c'est très début pour une suite... mais n'empêche que c'est parti! À présent vous aurez la suite régulièrement, surtout a partir de deux semaines et demi: mes vacannnnnnnnnnnces! Donc, no stress, la suite arrive!  
  
Je voudrais juste dire que j'attends vos reviews le plus rapidement possible, pour me dire si je continue, si c'est attrayant, et surtout me prouvez que vous êtes contents! Lol...  
  
Je réponds aux reviews de mon épilogue, merci beaucoup a tous déjà!  
  
Flo: merci beaucoup!  
  
Jessica: merci beaucoup! Si tu es ici, c'est que tu as eu mon email... merci en tout cas!  
  
Mystical elfe: ben j'ai pris des cours, et j'ai acheté le dico... les cours, je sais plus ou je les ai trouvé, mais je vais essayer de retrouver pour te dire quoi! J'espère que tu aimes le début de cette suite, et à bientôt j'espère!  
  
Boneless: merci beaucoup, si tu continues je vais rougir! Lol  
  
Alpo: merci beaucoup!  
  
Aymarick; voilà!  
  
Sandrine Lupin: merci beaucoup! Bisous  
  
Popov: je sais j'ai pris énormément de tmeps, mais bon voila enfin la suite!  
  
Sirius, la suite est enfin là!  
  
M4r13: désolé pour le pompage du seigneur des anneaux, c'est que je suis tellemtn fan que j'ai pas pu! M'en empêcher   
  
Pittite-fofolle: voila enfin la suite, me tanne pas!  
  
Phoebe skywalker: bisous, et merci beaucoup!  
  
A tous les autres que j'aurais oublié, je suis désolé, mais je répondrai maintenant à ceux qui lisenbt les pendentifs de la terre! bisouuuuuuus 


	2. La fête

Chapitre 1: fête  
  
Flash Back   
  
Le silence se fit instantanément lorsque deux silhouettes apparurent en haut de la colline. Elles descendirent lentement, allant à leur rythme, sans tenir compte de la tension qui régnait parmi la foule.  
  
Les flashs commençaient à crépiter et les murmures à s'élever. De grands sourires apparaissaient sur de nombreux visages.  
  
Harry et Cynthia n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la foule, le survivant tenant sa fiancée par la taille. Ils semblaient tous deux légèrement soucieux, mais cela disparut lorsqu'ils furent assaillis par leurs amis.  
  
Fin du Flash Black   
  
- Je me rappelle que Lowsyn devait bien être le premier à courir vers toi. - Tu peux parler, jeune fille, tu t'es quasiment jeté à son coup!  
  
Hermione éclata de rire, suivie rapidement par les quelques personnes présentes.  
  
- Et c'est là que tu as annoncé la fête d'aujourd'hui. - Sans me mettre au courant, comme d'habitude, soupira Cynthia.  
  
Harry lui sourit, avant de l'embrasser.  
  
- Ce serait moins drôle si tu savais tout ce que je compte faire dans ma vie! - Tu as tellement de projets? - Déjà, je veux plein de petits Harry juniors!  
  
Il participa à l'hilarité générale et Lowsyn sourit devant les jeunes gens qui devenaient presque adultes. Cette journée de fête resterait dans les mémoires, et il était heureux de voir enfin son petit protégé libre de toute contrainte, Voldemort ayant enfin disparu.  
  
- Mon Dieu, Poudlard va maudire votre rencontre! - Parle toujours, Ron... On verra quand il y aura une suite de Wealsey! - Mais ils auront le côté studieux d'Hermione.  
  
La jeune fille lui sourit, se calant un peu plus contre son torse tandis que Ron l'entourait de ses bras.  
  
La fête des fiançailles de Harry et Cynthia battait de son plein en ce début de soirée. Leur retour avait provoqué un remue-ménage immense dans le monde sorcier. Les journalistes avaient écrits des articles sur leur arrivée, et Harry avait alors annoncé devant tout le monde qu'il organisait une fête officielle pour ses fiançailles où tous les résistants et leurs amis étaient conviés.  
  
La soirée s'annonçait chaude pour le milieu du mois de juillet. Les moustiques étaient également de la partie, mais un sort de Harry astucieusement placé avaient fait partir le plus grand nombre et bloquait le passage des autres.  
  
- Et vous, le mariage c'est pour quand ? demanda Harry en souriant. - Bah, pas tout de suite, où maman va m'étriper, grimaça Ron, faisant a nouveau rire tout le monde.  
  
Ils continuèrent de discuter ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que Harry ne se relève. Devant le gémissement de protestation de Cynthia, il sourit.  
  
- Désolé ma belle, je dois quand même aller voir mes autres convives, sinon ils vont finir par croire que je les ai oubliés !  
  
Ses amis sourirent, sauf Hermione, qui devint blanche. Lowsyn le remarqua et, soucieux envers la jeune fille avec qui il s'entendait si bien, se leva.  
  
- Hermione, ça va ?  
  
Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Elle était très pâle, mais esquissa un léger sourire.  
  
- Pas d'inquiétude, c'est juste la chaleur. Ron, tu m'accompagnes faire un tour dehors ? - Pas de problèmes.  
  
Lowsyn était conscient que Hermione cachait quelque chose, mais il essaye de ne pas y faire attention, et serra un peu plus Trycia contre lui.  
  
-xxx-  
  
- Hermione, ça va ? tu sembles très pressée... - Oh mon Dieu Ron, c'est une catastrophe...  
  
Elle s'arrêta, et se tourna vers son petit ami qu'elle avait traîné par le bras jusque là. Les yeux de la jeune fille brillaient d'appréhension, et Ron la prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Mione... - Je... Cette... Harry et...  
  
Elle se prit le visage dans les mains et inspira profondément.  
  
- Le jour du retour d'Harry et Cynthia, j'étais près du repère et... - Quoi ?  
  
Ron commençait à s'inquiéter, et la jeune fille, ne trouvant pas les mots, l'entraîna. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, avant d'arriver a une petite maison à l'orée de la forêt. A plus proprement dit une cabane, l'étrange maisonnée de bois était éclairée, et on voyait une ombre passer derrière les rideaux. Hermione frappa à la porte et attendit. Elle et son petit ami entendirent des bruits de pas et la porte s'ouvrit.  
  
Ron pâlit, et son cœur sembla louper un battement.  
  
- Oh merde... Ambre...  
  
Bon, je sais, c'est une surprise pour personne, tout le monde s'en doutait, amis au moins vous avez maintenant confirmation ! Excusez moi pour le retard !!! j'ai eu pas mal de probs, pas mal de trucs a faire, et j'étais aussi très occupée par mon roman, alors j'ai un peu délaissé mes fics... mais je suis revenue pour continuer ! la suite (eh oui, le chapitre était pas long) ne tardera pas à venir en compensation de la maigre longueur de celui-ci ! en attendant... reviews svp !  
  
Alpo : tu avais en effet raison pour Ambre, mais pas pour Cynthia merci de me lire encore ! j'espère que ça t'a plu, même si c'est court !  
  
Nouky84 : merci beaucoup à toi ! j'adore voir quand mes lecteurs sont contents, c'est le principal !  
  
Boneless : je sais, j'ai mis trop de temps pour ce chapitre aussi, mais maintenant que les vacances sont enfin là, je vais recommencer a écrire ! merci pour ta review, mais ce n'est pas Cynthia   
  
Hadler : la réponse a ta question sera dévoilée dans le prochain chapitre ! mais ce n'est pas longtemps après, je te le dit déjà... Merci pour ta review !  
  
Babychang : merci beaucoup, et heureusement que tu as vu qu'il y avait une suite   
  
White wolf : merci beaucoup ! a bientôt pour une suite un peu plus longue quand même   
  
Khateblack : oui, j'ai vu hp et le prisonnier d'Azkaban, et perso, même si c'est le meilleur des trois, je reste un peu amère sur la précision par rapport au livre... trop de choses sont changées ! mais bon, chacun son opinion, tu as trouvé comment ? merci pour ta review !  
  
Helene 84 : je ne sais pas encore si tu as terminé de lire, mais j'espère que oui merci pour ta review en tout cas   
  
Sirius51 : merci beaucoup 


End file.
